


Falling All In You

by lipfeatjennie



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lisa - Freeform, Romance, blackpink - Freeform, chaennie, chaeyoung, jennie - Freeform, jisoo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 01:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21091025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lipfeatjennie/pseuds/lipfeatjennie
Summary: Wherein Roseanne Park had to transfer to the most prestigious university in South Korea, not expecting to bump into the trio of the richest and most powerful students called Blackpink."Who gives you the right to make people's lives miserable?!", Roseanne was fuming with anger, "Just who do you think you are?!""South Korea's richest heiress. Google it, bitch."





	1. 1st

Just another summer day for Roseanne Park, or Chaeyoung, as her parents and friends call her. She was a simple, incoming second-year college girl, who was born and raised in a district in Seoul. Her family owns a small dumpling store right infront of their house, and she always makes it a point to help her parents by working there every school vacation. She has a pet bloody parrot fish named Joohwangie, and a bestfriend who also works in the dumpling store every summer break named Wendy.

Chaeyoung is your typical average girl whose personality, lifestyle, and preferrences scream simplicity. But little did she know that in a span of less than a month, everything is about to change.

"M.M Tower?", Chaeyoung mumbles to herself as she scans the address list of dumpling orders to be delivered, "Isn't that one of the largest companies in South Korea?"

She was arranging the containers in the delivery bag while scanning the address list so she would know which place to go first. She volunteered to be in charge of the delivery for the rest of the school vacation since it's the only way she could help her parents earn for her and her little brother's school expenses.

"Is everything ready, Chaeyoung-ah?" Mrs. Park, her mother, softly asked from the kitchen. 

"Ah, yes, mom!" she replies enthusiastically as usual, properly zipping up the bag before wearing it on her back, "I'll be going now!"

"Alright, take care and do well, Chaeng!"

They exchanged goodbyes and Chaeyoung stepped outside as she wears her pink helmet securely, hopping in her pink scooter and starts heading to her first destination.

Another thing why she likes doing this job is because she gets to stroll around, greet the locals, and appreciate the city she grew up in. Chaeyoung is basically a ball of sunshine.

"Okay, done with Mr. Jang's order", she scribbles on the list on her hand, "Now, last on the list is a certain Mr. Song's order...which is in M.M Tower."

She drives to the business center of Seoul, the most busy and productive district where most priviledged citizens work.

She parks her scooter properly when she reached the place. Taking her helmet off, she slightly fixes her blonde locks before looking up at the modern-built, high-rise building infront of her. As expected of one of the largest companies in South Korea.

She couldn't help but wonder why an M.M Corporation employee would want to order dumplings from their store when they could just order from some fancy restaurant.

Nevertheless, Chaeyoung timidly entered the building with the delivery bag on her back. The first thing she felt when she stepped inside was awe. Everything in the premise screams wealth and power. Heck, even the carpet in the entrance door looks more expensive than all her clothes combined.

"Um, hello. Delivery for Mr. Song of Advertising Department", Chaeyoung politely greeted the receptionist.

"Your name?"

"Roseanne Park from Chaengmunk's dumplings."

The receptionist scrolls through the computer infront of her for a moment before handing Chaeyoung a small card, "This is your visitor's card. The advertising department is on the 27th floor."

The blonde accepts the card and mutters a small 'thank you' before heading to the elevator. She presses the '27' button and waits as the lift moves up. When the elevator door opens, she immediately stepped outside only to find a spacious hall with many doors.

"Man, I forgot to ask the room number", she thought to herself.

The corridor was empty and there's no one to ask for. "Should I go back to the reception? Or just figure this out myself?"

Chaeyoung being Chaeyoung, she chose the latter and starts checking door by door. She was on her 7th door and was thinking of just going down to the reception when the door at the end of the hallway caught her attention. It was slightly ajar.

"Maybe I could just ask someone in there." And so she carefully took steps towards that room and cautiously takes a peek inside.

It was a huge, elegant-looking office, and she would've been fascinated if she had not seen a man crouched helplessly on the floor. He was clutching his chest and he looks like he's in deep pain.

Chaeyoung knew barging in someone else's private space is wrong, but she's sensing an emergency and her instincts got the best of her.

She impulsively dashed inside the room and kneeled beside the man, "Are you okay, Mister?" she asked with panic in her voice while lightly tapping the man's shoulder. "What the heck, Chaeng. Of course he's obviously not okay."

The man did not respond and continued clutching his chest, evidently having trouble breathing. So Chaeyoung, with all her strength, lifted the man by his waist and settled him on the swivel chair behind the large table. She loosened the tie that he was wearing and unbuttoned the upper part of his suit so he could breathe.

"Do you have pills?" she asked again, receiving a nod as a response and then he pointed to one of the drawers in the large table.

Chaeyoung rummages through the drawer urgently and takes out the medicine box, finding several bottles of pills inside. "Um, which one here?"

The man pointed to the bottle with blue pills. "This one? Alright, do you have some water he— alright, I got it", she takes the water bottle resting on the edge of the table and takes one blue pill before handing it to the man which he instantly took in his mouth.

"Now, we need to call for assistance", she looks around the office, "If I could just find where the emergency button is locat— alright, found it!" she immediately reached for the red button near the door and pressed it a few times.

She was glancing at the man every now and then while waiting for assistance to check if he's okay. He looks like he's in his late 40s and based on his features, he definitely is not a korean.

Mindlessly, her eyes fell on the golden name plate resting on the table and never in her life has she been this shocked as she reads the letters written on it.

Just then, a group of men in suit entered the room and immediately checked on the man. They carefully placed him in a wheelchair and they left the room with urgency. They didn't even notice Chaeyoung standing beside the door.

She was left alone trying to process everything that happened. Most especially what she read on the golden name plate.

M.M.  
Chief Executive Officer  
~•~•~•~•~•~•~  
So basically, Chaeyoung didn't remember how she managed to go home that afternoon after learning that the man he helped was the freaking CEO of M.M Corp. She just realized she was zoning out when she felt the weight of the delivery bag on her back. The dumpling order of a certain Mr. Song was long forgotten.

Her parents didn't scold her for that, though. They were too nice, and Chaeyoung was too cute as she was explaining everything that happened. And Mr. Song didn't bother complaining about his order, anyway.

But the next morning shook the Park family and took them by surprise.

There was a knock on the door of their small dumpling store and Chaeyoung went to answer it. A group of men in black suit greeted her.

"Are you Roseanne Park?" one of the men asked her soon as she opened the door.

"Um, yes? What can I do for you?"

The man smiled at her before answering, "We have an offer for you."


	2. 2nd

Chaeyoung stared at the man in black suit as she was trying to process what he has just said. They are now seated inside the dumpling store, with Chaeyoung's parents and little brother standing behind her. The other men in black suit stood behind the man that Chaeyoung was guessing to be the senior of them all. If you could visualize that typical scene in every drama.

"Um, can you repeat it again? I didn't quite catch what you said, Mister", Chaeyoung asked in bewilderment. She actually heard everything clearly but she just wanted to make sure she really heard it right. "And how did you even find me?"

The man cleared his throat, "You went inside our building. Of course the receptionist will have record of your name and your location. And I'm guessing that by now, you probably know the identity of the man you helped yesterday, right, Ms. Park?"

She nodded timidly, "Y-Yes, I saw the name plate on the table..."

"Right. So that man, was the one and only Master Marco...the CEO of M.M Corp."

Chaeyoung could only nod to that as she waits for what he's going to say next.

"I'll just keep this short. Master Marco wanted to express his deepest gratitude. If you had not given him his pill, maybe he wouldn't have made it to the hospital. So he wants to give you something, as a thank you gift."

The man turned to unzip the black bag that he was holding before taking out an 8x11 piece of parchment paper, "We've conducted a background investigation about you, and learned that you're taking up music in Seoul National University."

Chaeyoung's eyes widened at the statement, "Wait, background investig—"

The man cut her off as he lifted the parchment paper to the blonde's vision, "And if you'd accept, Master Marco is offering you a full scholarship in Crossford University. The most prestigious school in the country."

Chaeyoung, her parents, and her little brother, all replied in unison, "C-Crossford University?!"

"Are you serious, Mister?!" Mrs. Park enthusiastically asked.

"Full scholarship? Meaning all expenses paid? Including the school uniform?" Mr. Park followed up.

"Can I join too, Mister?" her brother, Jaehyuk, butted in.

And several words were thrown but Chaeyoung remained still with her mouth slightly agape. She was lost, bothered, and excited at the same time.

"Master Marco is offering Ms. Park a three-year full scholarship. That means you won't spend a single cent until she graduates", the man simply answered all those questions.

"B-But...why Crossford? I mean, it's undoubtedly the most expensive school in South Korea. Why would your master spend such great amount for me?" Chaeyoung asked in confusion.

The man just smiled at her, "Like what I've said, this is his way of thanking you. And besides, he won't really need to spend a huge amount. Master Marco is one of the owners of Crossford University."

And Chaeyoung was beyond utterly shocked. She could never imagine that the little kindness that she did would possibly have a great impact on her life.

"Can I...um, think about it first?" she told the man. She was still confused.

"What would you even think about it, Chaeng? This is a once in a lifetime opportunity", her mother lightly shook her shoulders.

"That's right, Chaeng. We know how Seoul National University is a good school. But we're talking about Crossford here", her father added.

"But that school is full of rich and spoiled kids. Everything about it screams expensive, and I'm just...me", Chaeyoung slumped her shoulders at the thought, "What if I don't fit in? I can't even put my name and Crossford University in one sentence."

Her parents rubbed her back comfortingly, "Aww our little Chaengie. Everything's gonna be alright, okay? Don't you want to be a famous singer and musician? If you graduate from Crossford, all producers in the country will go after you."

Well, that's true. All her life, she just wanted to be a singer and musician that's why she's taking up music. And she could definitely achieve it if she transfers to Crossford. But the worries were there. What if she doesn't meet the qualifications? What if she's too poor to attend the school? What if she doesn't fit in with the environment there?

"But, mom, dad, what if—"

"No more what ifs, Chaeng. You cannot afford to lose this opportunity, can you?" her mom tries to convince her one last time.

She was right. An opportunity like this only comes once in a bluemoon. She shouldn't be burying herself with doubts and what ifs.

With unsure and doubtful eyes, she faced the man again, "Alright, Mister. I'll accept it." Come what may.

And that, everyone, was the start of something new in Chaeyoung's life. One decision that could change her life forever.  
~•~•~•~•~•~•~  
Fast forward to when Chaeyoung spent the following weeks processing her transfer from SNU to Crossford, with the help of Mr. Marco's men. It was not an easy job to say goodbye to her former school, especially since she already made good friends there. And she would also have to leave her bestfriend, Wendy, who also goes to SNU. She's just thankful that Wendy always supports her no matter what decisions she makes.

And now, the time has finally come. Yesterday marks the end of summer vacation, and today is the first day of class.

Chaeyoung stood outside their dumpling store wearing her new, neatly pressed, school uniform. The badge of Crossford pinned proudly on the left collar of her blazer. Her parents even bought her a new bag and a new pair of shoes which surprises Chaeyoung since they only buy her new things every three years. Is this what transferring to Crossford does to her parents?

"Do well, Chaeyoung-ah! Make new friends, okay?" Mrs. Park cheered.

Her parents, little brother, and Wendy stood before her outside the dumpling store to wish her goodluck for the first day of the semester. Her parents looked more excited than she is. Or rather, proud.

"I can't believe our Chaeyoung is attending Crossford University. These are happy tears", her father said while wiping nonexistent tears on his eyes.

"I'm so proud of you, noona. You're steps closer to achieving your dreams", Jaehyuk imitated his father, wiping invisible tears.

"What are you guys saying? It's just the first day of class", she playfully swat her family with her hand before chuckling.

In all honesty, Chaeyoung was nowhere proud or confident. She was feeling very nervous and worried. Sure, she's a sweetheart, friendly and all. But this is in a whole different level. Heck, if she can just back out, she would. But she's in the point of no return now.

"Goodluck, Chaeng. I know you can do it! Though I'll surely miss you in SNU", Wendy stepped to give her a hug, which she reciprocated.

"Aww, I'll miss you too, Wen. Don't worry, we can still hangout on weekends, right?"

"Of course. Just don't forget about me when you've made new friends, okay?"

"Never."

They shared a soft laugh before Chaeyoung stepped back to fix her pink helmet, "I'll be going now, guys. Don't want to be late on my first day. Heh."

She wears her helmet securely and hopped on her pink scooter, waving goodbye to her family before heading her way to her new school.

"Park Chaeyoung, fighting!" she cheered up herself.  
~•~•~•~•~•~•~  
Starstruck was an understatement as she reached the main entrance of Crossford. The gates were made of gold. As in freaking gold. A tall water fountain was standing majestically in the middle of the aesthetically landscaped front garden.

Her mouth was still agape when she approaches the entrance. A security guard immediately blocked her way.

"Where are you going?" the guard asked her in a stern voice.

"Um...I'm a new student here", she replied timidly while reaching for her bag and taking out her school ID, "Here's my ID".

The guard inspects her ID with squinted eyes before scrutinizing her appearance and her pink scooter suspiciously.

"The parking area is on the left curve. You may go in."

Chaeyoung heaved out a sigh of relief and thanked the guard before driving further inside the campus. She followed the direction told by the guard and finds a spacious parking area.

She lets her eyes roam around in search of a vacant slot when she realized something.

"These are owned by students??!" she nearly gasped as she pointed animatedly to the pile of cars parked in the area.

She swears she could see all luxurious brand of cars from Audi, to Porsche, to Ferrari, Lamborghini. There was even a freaking limousine.

And then she stared at her scooter. It was so out of place.

"Did I make the wrong decision, mom?" she thought to herself.

No. She shouldn't back out because of this. She was given a very good opportunity and she shouldn't waste it just because she lacks confidence. She's here to study and to graduate, so that's exactly what she's going to do.

"You can do this, Chaeng! Don't be intimidated by all these luxuries", she told herself one more time before finally parking her scooter, she removes her helmet and fixes her hair afterwards, "So this is it."

She took out her registration form and checked her first class. It's English at 8:30am in the Language Department. It's currently 8am so she's left with 30 minutes to find her room.

She looked at the huge campus ahead of her. It's like the size of the whole Seoul compressed in one area. And she's not even exaggerating it. Finding her room is one heck of a challenge.

Nevertheless, Chaeyoung makes her way and starts scanning the area, building by building. Did she forget to mention that every building looks like a palace of the United Kingdom? Well yes, she learned that the architect of the school also works as the royal family's architect.

It was 8:15 and Chaeyoung was getting frustrated as she still couldn't find the department. She looks so lost in the sea of rich, expensively dressed students who were glancing at her every now and then, probably judging how plain she looks.

"Oh my gosh! Blackpink is here!" one of the students suddenly yelled, and then almost all students walking in the hallway suddenly dashed outside.

That was when Chaeyoung noticed the black chopper parked in the huge field, "Wait— chopper? Inside this school??" she thought.

Out of curiosity, she followed the crowd outside, but kept a distance from the students who looked like they've seen hollywood superstars or something. Just then, three girls, in all their majesty, stepped out of the chopper. And suddenly, everything felt like a movie.

Chaeyoung thought they were beautiful. No, they're extraordinary beautiful. Like out of this world. The first girl with blonde hair is the tallest among them, and does not look like a korean. The second girl is pretty much shorter, her hair was violet. And the last girl was a brunette with fair skin and cat-like eyes.

Who are they? Are they celebrities? Or students? But they're not wearing Crossford's uniform.

Chaeyoung continued to stare as the three girls walked sophisticatedly through the crowd of students who were looking at them with stars in their eyes. Just then, one of the students abruptly appeared infront of the trio, halting them in the process. 

"Um...h-hi, Ms. Jennie. I-I just want to give you...t-this", Chaeyoung heard the girl spoke, she was holding what seemed like a pie, and she was talking to the brunette with cat-like eyes, "I personally baked this blueberry tart for you."

The brunette looked at her with cold eyes and replied flatly, "I don't eat anything that my personal chef didn't make."

"B-But you can just ta—"

Everyone, including Chaeyoung, gasped when the brunette suddenly took the tart and slapped it on the girl's face. She then walked on as if nothing has happened, leaving Chaeyoung flabbergasted.

"What the hell was that."


	3. 3rd

Believe it or not, Chaeyoung wasn't late for her first class. In fact, she was exactly right on time. Thankfully, after those trio (whoever they are), walked out of the scene, the crowd of students immediately dispersed. Including the poor girl who has her face smashed with a pie. Chaeyoung was actually planning to approach the girl, but they were quick to exit the scene. As if nothing has happened.

That was when she snapped back to reality and realized that she still needs to find her room. Fortunately for her, the department was already near so she made it on time. Although when she entered the room, the professor was already there. Sweet Jesus, the spotlight was on her.

"Um...g-good morning", Chaeyoung timidly greeted as she stood by the door, clutching her bag.

"Good morning to you, too. I believe you're a new student?" the professor, who looks more like a business man by the way he was formally dressed, greeted her back with a smile.

Chaeyoung could only nod and muttered a soft 'Yes'.

"Well then, please introduce yourself to us, miss", he gestures her to step in the center, in which she complied.

Quietly clearing her throat, she faced the whole class and started, "Um, hello. My name is Roseanne Park. But you can call me Chaeyoung. I'm a transfer student."

One student from the mid row raised her hand and asked, "What's your family's business?"

That made Chaeyoung uncomfortable, but there's no point in hiding the truth so she answered, "W-We own a small dumpling store."

"A dumpling store?"

The rest of the class bursts in mocking laughter and Chaeyoung has never been this embarassed her whole life. It's only the first subject, heck, she's only at the introduction part yet she already wanted to just go home and go back to SNU.

"Quiet, Class! Now that's not a good way to welcome your new classmate", the professor sternly said which silenced the students, "Miss Park, you may take the vacant seat at the fourth row."

Chaeyoung nodded and walked towards her seat. She can hear some mumblings and whisperings about her.

"How did she even get to transfer here?"

"Seriously, dumpling store? That's so petty."

"She's too shabby for Crossford."

She subtly shook her head and tried to ignore everything she's hearing as she settles on the seat by the window, taking out her pink notebook and pen from her bag. 

"Hi. Chaeyoung, right?"

She heard someone spoke beside her seat and she tips her head to see a cute guy smiling at her, his eyes disappearing into crescents.

"Um, yes", she answered in a small voice and awkwardly smiles back.

"I'm Yin. And this is my twin brother", the guy cranes her neck a little so Chaeyoung could see the other guy sitting beside him, "Yang."

The Yang guy waved at him before playfully winking. The two boys were really identical you might think they're just one person.

Wait- "Yin Yang?" she quietly blurted.

The twins softly chuckled and Chaeyoung swears even their voice sounds exactly the same.

"We get that a lot. Blame our parents for their lame humor", Yin smiled that eyesmile again, "Anyway, we heard you're new. If you'd like, you can hangout with us sometimes. We do not bite."

Chaeyoung blinks at him. Is she hearing it right? A rich kid asking her to hangout with them? "A-Are you sure?"

"Of course. That is, if you want."

"I'll...think about it."

Their conversation ended at that as the professor starts his lecture. Everyone fell silent and focused on what he was discussing. The class almost seemed normal, save for the fact that these students are in the upperclass. 

Then her mind wander off to the three girls earlier. She knew all students here are from elite families. But those three seemed superior. From the way they're dressed, to the way they walk. It seemed like everybody look up to them. More evidently when no one calls them out when the brunette girl slapped the hell out of the poor girl.

Why didn't the students act appropriately? Just, who are they?

Hours went by and the bell finally rang, indicating the end of her first class. To say Chaeyoung was impressed was an understatement. Their English professor was too good to be true. People really weren't lying when they said that Crossford is the standard of the standards.

"Chaeyoung!"

She just stepped out of the room when she hears her name, turning around, she finds the twins catching up to her.

"Hey, wanna have lunch with us?" Yin asked her soon as they caught up to her.

"Um, I...honestly don't know where the cafeteria is. Would that be okay with you?" she asked back.

That's true, though. She really didn't know where the cafeteria is and she doesn't want to waste another 30 minutes just looking for it.

"Of course. I was the one who asked, remember?" Yin answered and turned on his heels, starting to walk along the hallway with his twin, "The cafeteria's this way."

Chaeyoung followed them and silently observed the twins. They're pretty, she must admit. They have the same height and same body figure. The only difference is their hairstyle. Yin was clean-shaved, while Yang's was pretty messy. And they unmistakably look like chaebol heirs. They're wearing a Louis Vitton bag and shoes that's probably more expensive than all her family's property. Freaking Louis Vitton.

"We're here", Yang suddenly announced.

Chaeyoung looked around and didn't realize that they're already inside a, what seemed to be, restaurant.

"We're eating in a restaurant?" she asked the two as she continues to look around the place. It was fancy and she's sure as hell she cannot afford even a glass of juice.

"Restaurant? But this is the cafeteria. And yes, we're eating here", Yin answered with a smile.

She stared at them dumbfounded. How come this is a cafeteria? The one in her former school doesn't look like this. "Um, it looks expensive here. You know I don't have m—"

"It's alright. My treat", Yin cut her off and gently pulled her towards a vacant table near the window.

"B-But why? I mean, you barely know me. We only shared one class", Chaeyoung immediately asked soon as they were seated. She was confused. She thought rich people should always come off rude and entitled.

"Because you seem nice. And I appreciate how honest you were when they asked you what business your family runs", Yin replied with a soft smile.

"And we don't like looking at people's social status. That's why we hate most students here. They only care about fame and wealth as if they could bring it to their grave", Yang pointed out.

"I—" she doesn't know how to reply to that. Guess she judged people way too early, "Thank you. But, aren't you rich too?"

"Our parents are. But not us", Yin shrugged before reaching for the menu card on the table.

Then Chaeyoung's curiosity took over her before she could stop it, "Um if I may ask, what business does your family run?"

"An oil company. And some other stuff", he answered nonchanlantly, "But more importantly, we should order now 'cos my tummy's scolding me already", he chuckled softly before gesturing to a nearby waiter.

They're sure as hell rich.

And Chaeyoung's day went by like that. Turns out she also shares her second and last subject with the twins so they get to know each other better. It was relieving for her to know that she atleast made a friend in a place where social status was the basis of acceptance.  
~•~•~•~•~•~•~  
When Chaeyoung got home, she immediately filled her parents with stories about Crossford. How majestic the school is, and how she already made a friend in the form of the twins. But she left out the negative part. She doesn't want to ruin her parents mood so she kept it to herself.

The next day went pretty smooth. She was currently heading to her second class, which she also shares with the twins. Turns out they're also taking up Music that's why they share a few subjects together.

She entered the building and it was pretty quiet here compared to other buildings. She was about to press the elevator button when she heard some people talking on the left curve of the hallway. She got curious because the place was so quiet and she's hearing them clearly. So Chaeyoung being Chaeyoung, she slowly approached the group on her tippy toes and discreetly hid behind a wall.

"P-Please forgive me! I really didn't notice y-you walking this way. I'm so s-sorry, please."

She saw a girl kneeling on the floor and repeatedly bowing her head, she looks frightened and her voice was quivering as she mumbles an apology.

Chaeyoung adjusted her sight a little more and her eyes formed a perfect shape of O when she saw the people infront of the girl. It was them. It was the trio from yesterday.

"You didn't see me? Who even allowed you to run around this building like this is some playground?" the brunette with cat-like eyes spoke with the same expression as yesterday, cold and stoic. "Give that to me."

The brunette gestured to the cup of iced coffee the kneeling girl was holding, and the poor girl complied with shaking hands. "Next time, choose the person you're going to bump into", she uncapped the iced coffee, "I hate to break it to you, but you chose the wrong one."

Chaeyoung almost gasped audibly when the brunette nonchalantly poured the iced coffee over the poor girl's head who was now crying silently. The two other girls behind just shrugged as if it's a normal sight to see.

And Chaeyoung couldn't just stand there and watch. She's not an advocate of human rights but she knows she has to do something when someone is in distress. She was just really born with a heart of gold.

So she jumped out from the wall she was hiding and confronted the trio with a balled fist, "Who gives you the right to do that to her?!" she approaches the kneeling girl and helps her stand on her feet, "Do you know that this is bullying?!"

The girl clutched on the hem of her uniform and gave her a 'back-out-now-before-it's-too-late' look. As if she's telling her that she's making a very wrong decision. But Chaeyoung won't budge. She stands firm and looked at the brunette straight in the eyes.

She takes her time to eye the trio and almost gave in as she noticed how beautiful they really are upclose. They absolutely stand out among all the students in Crossford. But now's not the time to fangirl, and she's definitely not a fan of bullying.

"And who the hell are you?" the brunette deadpanned, her expression unfazed.

"Must be a new student if she doesn't know us", the girl with violet hair spoke behind her.

"Or maybe she's friends with that little piece of trash? Why do I always have to stumble upon garbages?" the brunette added.

Wait- did she just call me...garbage?! Chaeyoung thought.

"If you don't stop this, I'll report you to the guidance office", Chaeyoung said with a threat.

She felt the girl beside her shook her head vigorously and whispers a hushed 'it's no use'. Just then, the trio laughed humorlessly, as if mocking her.

"You got a fierce one here, Nini", the tallest among the three, the girl with blonde hair smirks behind.

Chaeyoung clears an invisible lump in her throat as the brunette stepped a little closer to her, and she swears those eyes were intimidating her big time.

"Get out of my way, or you'll be living in the streets", the brunette said with a straight face.

Chaeyoung was getting mad. She hates people who think so highly of themselves. Like they can buy anyone's life just because they have money and power.

"Who gave you the right to make people's lives miserable?!" she was fuming, "Just, who do you think you are?!"

The brunette gave her a look of disbelief before answering, "South Korea's richest heiress. Google it, bitch."

That arrogance made Chaeyoung's blood boil that she unconsciously took the cup of iced coffee that the cat-eyed girl was still holding. And gasps were heard when Chaeyoung abruptly poured the remaining content of the cup on the brunette's Chanel dress.

"Richest heiress, my ass."

She dragged the girl beside her and made a dash outside the building, leaving the trio shocked and speechless.

And a coffee stain on the brunette's limited edition dress.


	4. 4th

"Are you okay?" Chaeyoung asked the girl she dragged outside once they're out of the trio's area.

"You're crazy!" the girl blurted while catching her breath, "Do you even know who they are?"

"No. And I don't care who they are", she shakes her head, "What they're doing is inhumane. Look at you."

Chaeyoung reaches for her bag and takes out a clean handkerchief, "Here, you can use this", she hands it to the girl.

"Thanks", the girl accepted it and timidly wipes her wet head, "I mean, I'm thankful that you saved me and all. But girl, you just got yourself in trouble."

Chaeyoung furrows her brows in confusion, "I don't get what's so scary about them?"

People around Chaeyoung see her as oblivious because she really is sometimes. And her innocence often gets her in to trouble. Just like today.

"So you really have no idea?" the girl sighed in defeat, "They're Blackpink."

"Black...what?"

"Blackpink. The richest and most powerful students here in Crossford", the girl started her story, "It has always been the three of them since highschool because they are superior in everything. They love to control and manipulate people, and they can be really dangerous if you get on their bad side. And if that's not enough, you must also know that this school, the most prestigious one in South Korea, is owned by their family."

Okay. Chaeyoung didn't expect that. Sure she's thought they were somehow superior among all students, but not to the extent of them actually owning the freaking school.

"Girl, you must, at all cost, stay away from them. It's easy for them to locate you, and once they did, it's the end for you", the girl looks genuinly concerned.

Chaeyoung could only nod as she was still processing the information, "I'll...be fine, I guess? I mean, it can't be that bad", she smiles nervously.

"Knowing them, it won't be easy to escape. So you should hide well, and be careful", the girl lightly pats her on her shoulder, "By the way, I'm Seulgi. I should get going now, I still have class to attend. Thanks again...?"

"Chaeyoung."

"Alright."

And with that, the girl left a dumbfounded Chaeyoung who still cannot digest that the beautiful but arrogant brunette whom she spilled coffee on, is the owner of the school she just transferred to.

"Will I get expelled?" she thought, "Or worse, they might murder me."

She shakes her head at her random thoughts. Too violent. "I'm sure it can't be that bad. And besides, I just did what I thought was right. They're bullies, so it's just right to stand up for that Seulgi girl and myself. Right? You did nothing wrong, Chaeng. Nothing's gonna happen." she was trying to calm herself.

But deep inside, she was starting to question all her decisions in life.

"What the hell did I do."  
~•~•~•~•~•~•~  
After stealthily checking if the trio, otherwise known as Blackpink, is still around, and after making sure that they're nowhere near, Chaeyoung literally ran for her life towards the elevator and sprinted to her Music class.

Thankfully, the class hasn't started yet and she instantly spotted the twins who already saved a seat for her. 

"You really have a thing for buzzer beating, huh?" Yin teased him once she was settled on her seat.

"I just...had to do something first. Heh", she simply answered.

Good thing Yin didn't pry further because she wouldn't want to tell them what she really did. She doesn't know if the twins is one of Blackpink's followers, but they clearly said that they hate people who only care about money and power, so maybe they're Anti-Blackpink?

Nevertheless, she's sure that they know Blackpink, and her curiosity is at it again so she tried to subtly get some information from Yin for future purposes.

"Um, hey...Do you know Blackpink?" she started.

Yin snapped his head to look at her as if she had asked a forbidden question, "How'd you know about them?"

"I-I just...um, heard from other students. 'Cos they're kind of fangirling on them?" she hissed at her lie.

Yin seemed to have bought it because his expression went from shocked to annoyed, "They're one of the people I hate in this school."

Chaeyoung didn't say anything and gestured the boy to continue.

"Basically, they're a group of three spoiled, self-centered, arrogant bullies. Their family owns this school so they think they have power over everything. You know, some cliché campus queenkas", Yin answered with a slightly annoyed tone.

"Why do I hear annoyance from my little brother?" Yang suddenly peeked from behind.

"Please, you're just a minute older than me."

"Still older than you", Yang's lips curl into a sly smirk, "Are you guys talking about Blackpink?"

Chaeyoung nods, "Yes. You know them, too?"

"Who wouldn't know about them? They're the hottest creatures on earth. Well, save for their attitude. They're literally devils with angel's face", Yang explained, "Especially Jennie Kim. She's one dangerous woman."

"Jennie Kim?" Chaeyoung's interest heightened and she mindlessly leaned over Yang's side to hear him more clearly.

"Yep. She's the leader of Blackpink. Wait, I'll show you", the boy took out his phone from his pocket and does some typing before showing the screen to Chaeyoung, "This girl with brown hair and feline eyes is Jennie Kim. This one with violet hair is Kim Jisoo. And this one with blonde hair is Lisa Manoban."

Chaeyoung stared at the screen scrutinizing the pictures infront of her. It's really them. And she's really doomed.

"Wait— They're on google??"

"Yes. Just type 'South Korea's richest heiress', and their face will pop out."

Wow. So that Jennie girl wasn't kidding? They are really THAT powerful.

"Enough of those girls. Class is starting", Yin swats both Chaeyoung and his twin away when the professor enters the room, his tone still annoyed.

Chaeyoung wondered why. But soon dismissed the thought when Yang spoke one last time.

"Friendly tip, though, Chaeng. If you see them, stay away from them at all cost. They're pretty. But they're pretty dangerous."

The professor starts the lecture but Chaeyoung's mind was elsewhere again. She remembers that Seulgi girl told her the same thing. She was trying to convince herself that things can't be that bad. But boy, we all know she's wrong.  
~•~•~•~•~•~•~  
Two days have passed and nothing happened. Chaeyoung was paranoid at first. She was expecting to be called to the Dean's office. Or maybe have her scholarship revoked. Or worse, have her abducted by the most wanted syndicates. But nothing happened.

So Chaeyoung was confident she'll get through the semester without having any trouble. Not until she came to school on a thursday morning and finds hundreds of copies of her picture scattered all over the area. 

She was skeptical at first but when she went to see the picture closer, it was indeed her. That picture was the picture on her school ID, but with some messy doodles on it. And there were copies posted everywhere!

"What the hell is this?!" she was confused, lost, and mad at the same time.

She tried to remove the pictures one by one but halted when she felt water splashing all over her from above. She slowly looked up and saw two boys at the second floor of the building grinning from ear to ear while holding a pale.

"What do you want??!" she angrily yelled at the two, her uniform and bag are now soaked.

Just then, she hears a loud engine of vehicle behind her and she turns around to find a red Lamborghini drove by none other than, her majesty, Jennie Kim.

Why is Chaeyoung even surprised? She has expected this since two days ago. And it's finally happening.

"My my, did it rain here? Why are you all drenched, Roseanne?" the brunette mockingly asked her once her Lambo stopped infront of the blonde.

She's not even surprised that the girl knows her name. She managed to get a copy of her picture for goodness' sake.

"I know this is your doing. What the hell do you want from me?!" Chaeyoung was now fuming, she badly wants to jump into that car and strangle that devil.

"Still fierce, huh? Let's see about that in the next few days."

Jennie smirked at her so evilly and she would've find it hot if she doesn't know the meaning of it.

"Just want to remind you that you don't fit in this place. So I'll put you exactly where you belong", the brunette revved up the engine, that stupid smirk still playing on her lips, "Welcome to hell, Roseanne Park."

And with that, she drove off and left Chaeyoung who's currently feeling a roller coaster of emotions. There's a lot she wants to say but never got the chance as she felt something splashing all over her again.

This time it was flour.

"Great. Now all that's missing is a fuckin egg so you could bake me into a fuckin bread."

You know Chaeyoung is really pissed when she started cursing. And she's got even more pissed when eggs really came flying to her. 

"Damn you, Jennie Kim."


	5. 5th

After taking a considerable amount of eggs from random students who were disciples of the evil Jennie Kim, Chaeyoung exited the scene and ran as far as she can from them until she reached the restroom. She cautiously locked the door and leaned against it as she panted hard from all the running.

She almost jolted in surprise when one of the cubicles opened, a familiar face stepping out from it.

"Chaeyoung?"

She heaved out a sigh of relief, "Hey, Seulgi."

The girl froze on her ground and stared at her with wide eyes, "Oh my god, why do you look like a...total mess?"

Chaeyoung tried to smile, but immediately falters when an eggyolk slid down her forehead.

"You were right about Blackpink", she said, wiping her face, "They're dangerous. And Jennie Kim's an evil."

"So they really came after you?"

Chaeyoung could only nod.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry. This is all because of me."

"Nah. It's no one's fault. Blackpink's really just a bunch of babies", she tries to reassure the girl with a soft smile.

"You need to get changed, though. I have a spare uniform in my locker. Wait for me here. I'll be right back!"

Seulgi then dashed outside of the restroom in a hurry. She came back not long after with a promised spare uniform in hand, in which Chaeyoung gratefully wears after washing her hair and face.

"Good thing we're just the same size. It suits you", Seulgi said as she helps her fix her hair.

"I don't know what I would do with my stained uniform, though. I can't let my parents know what happened", the blonde sighed while inspecting the poor uniform in her hand.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it", the other girl offered before taking the uniform from her, "You can have mine for the mean time. Then I'm going to replace this with a new one."

"What- no no, you don't need to do that—"

"I insist. This wouldn't have happened if you didn't help me. So at least let me help you."

Chaeyoung heaved out a deep long sigh. She could really use some help right now so she didn't object anymore and just nodded, "Thank you, Seulgi."

"I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do about this. Blackpink got a hold of everything. As coward as it sounds, I'm afraid of them", the girl confessed and slumped her shoulders in defeat.

Chaeyoung gave the girl a soft pat, "I totally understand. Don't worry, I won't let Blackpink have their victory", she offers a soft smile.

Seulgi reciprocated the act and said, "Be careful, okay? I need to go to my class now."

"Yeah, me too, actually. See you around, Seul. Thanks again."

They parted ways after that and Chaeyoung went to attend her History class. She doesn't share this subject with the twins and she's almost thankful for that because she was sure they already knew what happened earlier. Who wouldn't? Her face was literally everywhere, and she doesn't really know how to explain it to the twins.

All eyes were on her when she entered their room, and she instantly regretted ever feeling thankful that the twins are not around because everyone started laughing at her while whispering words she couldn't comprehend.

Throughout the class, crumpled papers were being thrown at her from different directions. There was even one who threw a banana peel on her head. But what frustrates Chaeyoung was the fact that the professor seemed to ignore it and acted like nothing's happening.

It was nearing the end of class when she heard a splatter on her desk. She looked down and saw a red sauce. Great. Now someone wants to throw a tomato ketchup party. How bad could this day still go?

Chaeyoung went home feeling extra exhausted. And to think that it's only her first week in Crossford. She knows there's more to come and she wished she wouldn't have to face tomorrow. She wished she wouldn't have to face Jennie Kim.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~

It was friday and Jennie came to school unbelievably early and in a good mood. Even Lisa and Jisoo who came half-awake to their own private lounge were surprised.

"It's a freaking friday, Nini. We're supposed to be lazying around. Why are you up so early?" Jisoo sleepily asked while resting her back against the huge leather couch.

"Don't you check your calendar? It's Friday the 13th. And it's a good day to make Roseanne Park's life miserable", Jennie's lips curl into a sly smirk before sipping on her banana milk.

"So the new girl really hit the nerve hard, huh?"

"She sure hit it hard. I couldn't believe it took Nini two days to make a move because she was totally shocked that someone would actually call her out", Lisa, who slumped herself beside Jisoo on the couch, commented.

"Please, it took two days because I was making the best plan to give her the Hell that she deserves", the brunette rolled her eyes, "Bold of her to even breathe infront of me."

Jennie must admit that she was pretty surprised that someone had the guts to fought her back. No one does that to Jennie Kim. She was used to seeing people bowing down to her. Praising her like she was some sort of a goddess. So this was quite new to her. And to say that she was mad was an understatement. She was furious.

"You must admit, though, that she's pretty hot."

"I totally agree."

Jennie threw a pillow at the two, "Since when did you guys lower your standard? Hot? Really? More like petty and disgusting."

The two girls chuckled and threw the pillow back, "Why don't you just kick her out of this school? Y'know, like the usual", Lisa asked.

"That'd be easy if only your father wasn't the one who gave her the scholarship."

"Eh? Uncle Marco gave her the scholarship?" Jisoo turns to the tallest girl.

Lisa just shrugged, "I didn't know that. But knowing my old man, he can really be a softie sometimes."

"Well yeah, it'd be hard to kick that bitch out of Crossford. So might as well make every single day of her stay here a living hell", Jennie's smirk was back and the two girls just shook their heads while chuckling.

"This will be interesting."

~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Chaeyoung came to school that friday morning and was greeted by a huge banner with her face printed animatedly on a dumpling hanging on every corner of every building. She would've find it cute except there was a big 'Shabby dumpling girl pretending to fit in here" written below the picture.

She scrunches her nose and reminded herself to play it cool as she tried to ignore it and went to the restroom first to fix herself. It's too early for drama. Can't they atleast wait 'til the afternoon?

She was infront of the mirror checking herself when she heard a soft click from the door of the restroom. Curious, she went to turn the doorknob, and guess what? It was freaking locked. Great. Someone just locked her inside.

"Hello?! Please open the door!" Chaeyoung shouted to no one while banging on the door.

She hissed when she realized no one will open it because this is a part of Blackpink's childish play.

"I swear I'm going to punch you square in the face once I come out of here!" she bangs on the door some more but to no avail.

It's been minutes and she's going to be late for class if she doesn't get out of there. This is already getting on her nerves. And she's desperate. So when she spotted a ventilation window just above the toilet, she impulsively climbed over it and pushed herself through the narrow window. Good thing it's not too high to jump from.

Chaeyoung dusted her uniform once she's down and almost sprinted her way to her class. In the process, she bumped into someone, or rather someone bumped into her? She doesn't know but it seemed intentional. But she just shrugged it off cos she'll be late in less than two minutes if she doesn't hurry.

She luckily reached their room on time, but as she was looking around, she realized there's no more vacant seats. Which was pretty impossible since each class only has few students. And there's always extra seats at the back. So she was confused.

Nevertheless, she decided to just borrow a seat from the next room and was about to step out of their room when the students suddenly burst into laughter. More specifically, they were laughing at her. Again.

"Hey new girl! Do you really go around announcing to everyone that you're a bitch?" one student told her before pointing to her back.

Chaeyoung immediately reaches for her back and grunts when she felt a paper sticking on her uniform. She pulls it off and instantly crumpled the paper in her hands as she read the words 'I AM A BITCH' written on bold-capital letters.

She wondered how did that paper end up on her back, until she remembered the guy who bumped into her on her way here.

She's trying so hard to stop herself from barging in Jennie's space and punch her beautiful face. Jesus, Chaeyoung just wanted to study and graduate. Why must this happen?

She stomped out of their room to borrow a chair from the next room when three guys suddenly snatched her bag that was loosely slung on her back before storming off.

Chaeyoung mentally cursed. "Just how unlucky can I get?" She said to no one before running after the three bastards. She swears she could ace a marathon from all this running. Damn.

She turned to the right corner and thought she lost the three when her eyes spotted something on the floor. She went closer and found that it was her notebook. Steps away from it was her pink hanky, and the rest of her belongings were aligned on the floor, forming a trail.

Gritting her teeth, she followed her things while picking them up one by one. Until it stopped at the foot of a staircase.

"Oh, look what I've caught!"

Chaeyoung knew that voice. It was the voice of the devil. The voice she loathes with every fiber of her being.

She looked up and saw Jennie at the balcony of the 2nd floor, holding a fishing rod with Chaeyoung's bag slung on its hook.

"Fake leather. So cheap. I wonder whose bag is this", the brunette scrunches her nose and pretends to scan the bag before looking down at Chaeyoung, "Oh, Roseanne! Is this yours?"

Chaeyoung was so done you could actually see smoke coming out of her nose. They didn't know how many dumplings her parents had to sell just so they could buy her a new bag. She clenched her fists.

"Sorry, I caught your bag somewhere on the floor looking like a total trash", Jennie smirked playfully while swaying the fishing rod in her hand, "Maybe I should just dump it like how a garbage should be."

Group of students started crowding around them but Chaeyoung was too mad to care. She slowly made her way upstairs and approaches the brunette. Her look was dangerous as she came face to face with the girl.

Jennie was about to say something but was cut by a slap on her left cheek.

Everyone was utterly shocked. Park Chaeyoung just slapped Jennie Kim's beautiful face.

"You're lucky I don't punch girls."

Chaeyoung took her bag from the fishing rod before exiting the scene like a badass.


End file.
